All pairings
by DarknessIsBliss
Summary: Literally, stories of all kinds for all pairings possible. Teen for now, because who knows what'll end up in here?
1. A Kirke x A Lynch

I don't own Harry Potter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

He did it. He finally did it. He did.

Andrew Kirke finally made it onto the National Team for Puddlemere United, his lifelong dream, realized.

His first game with the team? Against the Irish, Five time Quiddich Cup Winners.

The whistle blew, the players took off, and the bludgers were released.

Puddlemere quickly scored and pulled ahead 170-50. The seekers took off after the snitch they just spotted.

Andrew saw Lynch pulling ahead and quickly aimed a bludger after him-He missed, nearly hitting his own who lost more ground between her and Lynch.

He still had time, the snitch was leading them on a merry run. He hit another one at him. Lynch didn't see it coming, it hit him on the arm outstretched, centimeters from the snitch. He was forced to roll away, and Puddlemere's seeker caught the snitch.

They won, 320-90.


	2. A Kirke x Aberforth D

I don't own Harry Potter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had lost. He had fallen off of his broomstick after screaming like a little girl. He let his team down, they'd only lost by a goal.

At least there was a Hogsmeade weekend the day afterwards. He needed a day alone.

He went to the Hog's head, knowing it was usually rather empty there, and sat at the bar.

He ordered a butterbeer, not being brave to try going for a firewhiskey so underage, and nursed it.

The bartender eventually just stared at him, because he'd had that butterbeer for an hour now, and he wasn't done with it yet.

"Kid, whatever it is, it ain't that bad. Life goes on, and it'll be forgotten eventually."

Aberforth then went to the other side of the bar for another customer. 


	3. A Kirke x Abraxas M

I don't own Harry Potter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in a very foggy place with a very foggy mind, trying to figure out where he was, and how he got there.

The last thing he remembered was a flash of green and leaping legs...oh! He'd been hit by the killing curse racing towards Jack.

"I'm dead...okay. Now, where am I?" Not finding the need to be quiet, he thought aloud.

"This place is the crossroads." He whirled around to come face to face with a tall blond with short hair.

"The Crossroads?" Andrew asked.

"All who die come here to be judged before being sent down one of the roads. I am Abraxas, and I was chosen for you."

"Alright. Which way do I go? I mean, I don't think I'm all that bad, but I doubt I'm all that good, either."

After staring down the boy growing more and more nervous every second, Abraxas told him, "Take the road that appeals to you, you now have the choice."

He looked at the roads. They were fairly identical. "None of them are really appealing, and how should I know where they go?"

"They go where they will, even Death doesn't know."

"Then I'll go...that way. It's got a nice tree." He decided, and walked off. Off on a brand new adventure. 


	4. A Kirke x Adrian P

I don't own Harry Potter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at those new beaters, wouldja Pucey? They're pathetic."

"It might guarantee our win, Draco, but you took all the challenge out of it, removing the bloodtraitor Weasels."

"Oh come off it, Pucey. The cup is in the bag this year." Draco bragged.

xxxxx

Later that evening, Adrian went out to practice his throws on his own, but one of the Gryffindor Beaters was sticking around the pitch, working on his aim, and failing miserably.

"Hey!"

The beater whirled. 'oh it's that one. What's his name? Kirke? Yeah, Kirke.'

"What?" he snapped, frustrated.

"Just letting you know I'm here, so we don't have an accident, eh?"

"Oh." Andrew's face flushed with embarrassment. "Okay."

And they both went ahead with their training, ignoring each other, but to warn of incoming balls. 


	5. A Kirke x Alastor M

I don't own Harry Potter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Final Battle.

"Fourth years and down, evacuate to the Hog's head through the tunnel! Faster, faster." Heard above the din went Mad Eye Moody's voice.

Andrew Kirke, fourth year Gryffindor, tried sneaking past him in the confusion. A hand caught the back of his robes.

Without turning around to look at him, "Oh, no you don't, sonny. Back in line for the tunnel." and he was shoved back.

"But-"

"No! You're too young and know too little to be risking your life on this. Go!"

And off he stormed, one of the last into the tunnel. 


	6. A Kirke x Albus D

I don't own Harry Potter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, waiting for the student on the other side to start talking.

Andrew Kirke sat in front of the headmaster with a very well practiced innocent face.

"Why am I here, sir?"

"It seems you were found out of bed, in the dungeons, with several gallons of gold paint."

"Whaaat? Nooo. I was in bed all night. Ask my roomates."

"Ah, but you see, dear boy, I did not say when."

And the mask of innocence shattered to reform in an 'Oh shite' expression.

'Gotcha.' 


	7. A Kirke x Albus S P

I don't own Harry Potter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Severus Potter had always wanted to be a beater, just like his Uncle George.

Today, his father was introducing him to a world-class beater, Andrew Kirke.

"Albus, Andrew. Andrew, Albus. Andrew used to play on my school team, did I tell you? He worked hard to get where he is now."

His eyes wide with awe, Albus, aged six, exclaimed "Awesome!"

The talk that followed would motivate him for twelve more years, when he made it onto the national team for Scotland, and many more years beyond. 


	8. A Kirke x Alecto C

I don't own Harry Potter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fourth year Gryffindor, Andrew Kirke, got a detention. With Alecto Carrow. 'Shite. This is going to hurt!'

He considered skipping it, for half a minute, but decided that'd make it worse.

He got to the classroom to see Goyle talking to Professor Carrow.

"Ah! I see our latest victim has arrived. Goyle, time to try that new curse I taught you."

Andrew prepared himself, staring at Alecto rather than Goyle.

"Gororgtify!"

Andrew dropped, feeling like his blood burned and his bones melted. Staring still at Alecto, eyes burning with defiance and pain.

After what felt like forever, it felt like it was wearing off and Alecto must've seen it in his eyes, because she said, "Again!"

And the blood burned and the bones melted and the skin charred from the inside.

He quickly became desensitized this time, and she read in his eyes 'Is this all you got?'

Her temper flared and she pulled her own wand and screamed, "Gororgtify! Gororgtify, Gororgtify, Gororgtify!"

And his blood burned, his bones melted, his skin charred from the inside, his heart stopped, his lungs stopped taking air, and his eyes glazed in pain.

And then it stopped. And he stared at her, brown eyes slightly glazed and accusing, challenging her.

So she broke that rule. Crossed the line she could never uncross and cast the curse that would turn the room and their worlds bright green.

And the eyes challenged her even after death. Ever after, in her dreams, from every child she ever encountered. 


End file.
